


Fool

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Till death do us part [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “Is it such a crime to want to see the person I am about to marry?” Hisoka opened one eye, looking at Illumi with a smug smile, “The person who agreed to help me because he loves me so much.”“I’m in it only for the money,” Illumi scoffed.“Is that why you haven’t killed me yet?”





	Fool

They should not see each other – not until the plan has been successfully executed, as it was simply too dangerous. But Hisoka has always been a damned fool, so when he showed up on the doorstep of Illumi’s hotel room just a few days prior to the departure of the Black Whale, Illumi was not surprised. 

“You know you should not be here,” Illumi said quietly. His instincts of an assassin did not indicate that they were being watched, they still needed to be cautious. _No such thing as too cautious in a situation like this._

“Come now, Illumi, I couldn’t leave without a proper goodbye,” Hisoka said, sly smile spreading across his lips, “We are to be married, after all. And seeing how the next few months promise to be quite lonely, I simply could not miss this opportunity.”

Illumi hesitated, still standing in the doorway. He could see the sparks of amusement in Hisoka’s eyes, as Hisoka leaned forward and tucked a strand of Illumi’s hair behind his ear, whispering, “Wouldn’t it be so nice to create some more memories we can think back to during oh so very lonely days at the sea.”

Illumi rolled his eyes, but stepped aside, allowing Hisoka into the room. 

“I thought we have already said our goodbyes,” Illumi said, looking Hisoka in the face. 

“I guess that was not enough,” Hisoka said, as he moved his hands up Illumi’s back, allowing his fingers to run through Illumi’s hair, “Besides I thought this would be a nice opportunity to remind you what you could miss out on if our plan does not work.”

Illumi put his hand on the back of Hisoka’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Hisoka’s lips were hot and responsive, but in the back of his mind Illumi was still bothered by the difference in their taste and feeling after Hisoka had to recreate them from nen to hide his injuries. _A constant reminder of what happens when you are a careless fool who likes to tempt the fate_.

The clothes fell to the floor as they got to bed. Illumi sensed unusual desperation in the way Hisoka’s body was reacting to his touches. As he ran his fingers across his…fiancé’s skin, Illumi felt unease, as he could not escape the grim reminder of the outcomes of Hisoka’s carelessness. _That damned fool, I will not let him act that stupid again._ Hisoka’s demanding touches forced Illumi out of his own head, and for a moment he allowed himself to simply focus on the sensations. 

As they laid in bed afterwards, Illumi was looking at the ceiling. He needed to make sure Hisoka did not ruin the plan, and did not get either of them killed. 

“This was the absolute last time I see you, until we are done,” Illumi said, turning to Hisoka. 

“Is it such a crime to want to see the person I am about to marry?” Hisoka opened one eye, looking at Illumi with a smug smile, “The person who agreed to help me because he loves me so much.”

“I’m in it only for the money,” Illumi scoffed. 

“Is that why you haven’t killed me yet?” Hisoka said, sitting up and bed and looking at Illumi with clear amusement in his eyes. “After all, our prenup stipulates you will get paid if I die.”

Illumi did not respond. Suddenly he realized that he he could have gotten the money – without talking to Chrollo, without joining the Phantom Troupe, without ever having to deal with Hisoka again – by simply killing this damned fool. _Why haven’t I thought about it before?_ Illumi almost considered the idea for a moment, but quickly willed the thought away. 

“I must have spent too much time with you, since it seems, I, too, now play your stupid games. Now get out before I change my mind and decide to kill you,” Illumi said, getting up to get dressed. 

He didn’t need to ask Hisoka twice, as he was already on his feet, getting dressed. 

“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?” Hisoka asks. Suddenly, Illumi remembers how Hisoka asked for a goodbye kiss right before heading tot Heaven’s Arena to fight Chrollo –and how he refused. Illumi is not superstitious, but he kisses Hisoka. The kiss is fast, and rough, and angry, and before Hisoka can catch his breath Illumi pushes him away. 

“Leave. Now,” Illumi repeated, and Hisoka headed for the door. 

Suddenly, in the doorway he turned around. 

“I forgot to ask you – have you told your parents about us yet?”

The question caught Illumi of guard – he has not told his parents yet. In part because he did not have time, in part because he did not want to tell his father that he joined the Phantom Troupe, but mostly because his mother would have been awfully disappointed if she had planned the wedding, and Illumi’s fiancé did not show up because he was dead. Illumi hated disappointing his mother. 

“Not yet. I’ll tell her after we are done with this. She would be disappointed if she’d plan the wedding and you’d end up not showing up because you were dead.”

“Well then we’ll need to do everything to not disappoint your mother,” Hisoka said with a smile, “As I have informed your parents of our engagement earlier today.” And with those words Hisoka quickly disappeared into corridor, closing the door behind him. A split second later, three needles pierced through the surface of the door, where Hisoka’s head has been just a moment previously. 

_That thrice damned fool._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the past fic was definitely supposed to be the absolute last one, but here I am again. What can I do, I'm weak :( ~~meanwhile I'm still procrastinating on that asoiaf fic, omg~~


End file.
